1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device, and in particular, to a highly reliable magnetic memory device with improved electric characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increasing demand for high density, low power consumption, and nonvolatile memory devices, with increasing use of portable computing devices and wireless communication devices. Magnetic memory devices are expected to meet such a demand, and thus, studies on magnetic memory devices have been extensively conducted.
With regard to a data storing mechanism for the magnetic memory device, special attention is paid to a tunnel magneto resistance (TMR) effect of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). For instance, recent studies show that it is possible to realize a MTJ having a TMR ratio ranging from several hundred to several thousand percent, and thus, a magnetic memory device with a MTJ is being extensively studied.